Capacitive touch control screens have become predominant in the current market of touch control products due to their positioning precision and sensitivity, good touch feeling, long lifetime, support of multipoint touch control and other advantages. The majority of existing capacitive touch control screens are configured in a on-cell structure, that is, a touch control screen panel is joined to the outside of a display panel. This on-cell structure inevitably increases the thickness and weight of the entire displayer to thereby degrade the optical transmittance, which conflicts with the required light-weight and slim development trend of the displayer.
In view of this, an in-cell capacitive touch control screen has been proposed in the industry, that is, a capacitive touch control screen is integrated inside a display panel, to thereby achieve double effects of a high optical transmittance and a light-weight and slim product. The currently best integration scheme is definitely to integrate the capacitive touch control screen inside the liquid crystal display panel.
However the in-cell capacitive touch control screen with the capacitive touch control screen integrated inside the liquid crystal display panel suffers from numerous technology problems, one of Which is the problem of connection of a touch control signal line of the capacitive touch control screen with an integration circuit. The touch control signal line of the integrated in-cell capacitive touch control screen is arranged on the inside of a substrate of the liquid crystal panel, so the touch control signal line of the in-cell capacitive touch control screen cannot be connected to the integration circuit as done in the on-cell capacitive touch control screen. In order to connect the touch control signal line of the in-cell capacitive touch control screen with the integration circuit, the inventors proposed such a solution that electrically conductive pads are arranged on the inside of the substrate of the liquid crystal panel and then the electrically conductive pads on the liquid crystal panel are electrically connected to the integrated circuit with electrically conductive glue including electrically conductive balls. However in this solution, the electrically conductive glue usually has to be solidified only after being sufficiently illuminated with ultraviolet and thermally treated, and since the existing electrically conductive pads are typically made of the entire metal layer with a poor optical transmittance (sometimes with an additional metal oxide layer connected externally on the metal layer), the electrically conductive pads tend to block ultraviolet light from illuminating the electrically conductive glue, thus easily resulting in poor solidification of the electrically conductive glue.